1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective cartons for aquarium shipping and display purposes and more particularly to a shipping wrapper for an aquarium having an overlapping rim on the top edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass aquariums with no additional supporting structure at the corners are increasingly popular due to the unobstructed view they provide. Supplying such aquariums with a protective wrapper for shipping and display purposes is well known in the art, as is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,275. The above reference patent teaches the use of an extended cardboard edge reinforced with internal corrugated ribs to protect the exposed corner edges of the aquarium. The protective wrapper is secured to the aquarium by press fitting portions of the reinforced edges of the end flaps between the front and rear walls of the aquarium. There is a continuing need in the art to provide shipping and display wrappers which provide more substantial protection for the exposed corner edges of a glass aquarium. Further, there is need to provide a self-securing protective wrapper that can be attached to the aquarium without putting an appreciable stress on the glass corner joints.